What the f?
by Deathpenguin37
Summary: A boy awoke in a forest he was inexplicably afraid of, upon discovering he had been dead for twenty years he sets out to find the only people who matter. But what has become of them?


What the f?

This is a one-shot that I've wanted to get down on paper, or screen, for a while.

I just adore Obito, so forgive my whole Obito is wonderful thing.

Also vague hints of Obito/Tenten although nothing comes of it.

As well as mention of the fourth being Naruto's father, maybe, perhaps, if you tilt your head and squint very hard.

Any way on with the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the f?"

The abnormally loud yell startled a few birds from the tall trees surrounding the clearing into sudden flight. The brilliant sunshine caught the tips of their wings in bright flashes as they fled the disturbance.

The black-haired boy bolted into an upright position and stared down at his legs, completely disregarding the fact that they where miraculously healed as they had been irreparably crushed under massive boulders, his mind just couldn't handle that information as well, since when were they so long?

Come to think of it, when did he get so tall, and why did his clothes still fit him if he had just spontaneously sprouted?

The boy lifted a hand to rub his eyes, glaring suspiciously at his too large hand, and yelped as he realised he only had one eye. His left had vanished, leaving behind only an empty socket. Gently he probed with fingers and shuddered as his eyelid gave way.

His vision grew distorted and blurry as his remaining eye welled up and tears flowed down his cheek. Although he wasn't sure who he was or what he was doing here, he knew that the loss of an eye was somehow serious beyond what would be considered normal. It was as though something so vital had been taken from him that who he was or could have been or _should _have been had disappeared for ever.

A sob escaped his throat, but he hastily brushed his tears away, he couldn't be seen crying, _I am NOT a cry-baby!_

This prompted him to take a look around at where he was, a forest of tall, green trees extended out as far he could see in any direction. An unbroken sea of leaves. He himself was sitting in a small grassy clearing with a large heap of boulders off to one side. As his gaze moved over the misshapen rocks, he felt an intense urge of fear although he did not have an explanation for his fright. He became acutely aware that the rocks were evil, or perhaps not the rocks, he amended himself, but something terrible had happened over there. Something that had terrified him so deeply that he felt it even now, yet as he kept staring trying to remember what had happened he became aware of another even more powerful feeling that this place was instilling in him, he remembered feeling happy. Whatever had happened here had left him feeling so scared but it was ok because he hadn't been alone, he felt the echoes of other people's presences, they had stayed with him. He wasn't alone. He had to find them.

The black-haired boy got slowly to his feet and made his way to the hulking grey boulders, diseased with moss and lichen. He saw at once that this was not their natural formation, but rather had fallen this way. He reached out a hand to touch one, but his fingers stilled before they made contact.

_So scared, going to die._

_A flash of bright steel._

_Fell heavily onto the tree branch as something hit. _

_A stream of crimson blood._

_A young scream of pain._

"_Kakashi!"_

He retracted his fingers and shook his head sharply, was that a memory? It was so vivid. That boy with the shock of silver hair, he knew him. That boy had saved him. He knew he loved that boy, it wasn't a conscious decision he had made, but rather something unconditional that had been decided long ago. Kakashi, his best friend.

The boy smiled and reached out to the rock once more, moving his hand swiftly and firmly this time; he felt the rough surface of rock that had been cruelly weathered before images began soaring through his mind.

_Blood red eyes with swirling corneas._

"_You will be a master user."_

_Feeling safe, feeling loved._

_Laughter and fun, flying kunai and spit-balls._

_Shiny metal on a blue cloth tied around his forehead._

_A flash of yellow, brilliant blue eyes, a smile conveying safety, friendship and love._

_A wave of sepia hair falling into warm brown eyes, gentle hands and a heart bursting with love._

_Cool grey eyes, a rivalry, a friendship._

_Excitement, danger and triumph._

_Shame, fear and pain._

Overwhelmed, the boys' legs gave out and he slumped against the rock, forehead coming forwards to meet it sharply. He mentally braced himself foe pain that never came, instead, metal met rock with a sharp crack that he barely registered as images swept over him more intense than ever.

_Standing at the entrance to the cave, Kakashi by his side._

_Knew Kakashi would come, knew he wouldn't let them down._

_Have to save Rin, urgency coursed through him._

_Metallic smell of blood from Kakashi's ruined eye._

_New eyes letting him see all._

_Worked so hard, so proud._

_Rin bound, so strong, so beautiful, so brave._

_Darting past the enemy ninja to free Rin._

_Running with his team-mates, his friends towards the exit._

_Pushing Kakashi out of the way._

_Pain, so much pain. Then unbearable numbness._

_Screaming, fear welling up._

_A gift, a plea, a last goodbye._

Tears flowed as the boy remembered his home, his family, his friends. His hopes and dreams, his failures and triumphs. His life, his love, his name.

"Obito Uchiha."

Obito smiled, through his tears as he stood tall, no longer a boy, but a man.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Obito felt as though he had been walking for days through a never ending forest. He had just picked a direction and started walking, figuring that sooner or later he'll meet someone. Although by rights he should be dead, maybe he was a ghost, that would explain why he was an adult now, when he had died a thirteen year old boy.

He wondered how long, he'd been gone, the clearing where he'd died had aged as had he, if his new body was anything to go by, it had been around twenty years, putting his new age at around thirty three. He sighed; he had lost so much of his life. He had wanted to go into the Konoha police force, his mighty clan, the Uchihas, had kept the beloved village hidden in the leaves safe and secure. He would have been proud to take up that mantle, to become an excellent ninja and wield the power of the Sharingan, like his father had wanted.

Smiling, he recalled his proud clan, their sprawling housing complex in the middle of Konoha. Family and friends living so closely entwined that they were all extensions of one another. The children shrieking with delight as they went to the ninja academy, as he had, the fond smiles on the elders faces as they watched them run off.

He recalled, his mother and the way all the chores she would make him complete before she would allow him to join up with his team and "play at ninja". Her smile and laugh. The understanding way she would comfort him when he came home shaken from a mission without really seeming to. The way she would never concede, even though he was technically her superior, as she had never made it past genin, while he rose to the chunnin ranks.

His smile grew as he remembered his chunnin exams, taking them with Rin and another boy, since Kakashi had already been a chunnin for several years. How the younger boy had said he would never make it, how he had proved him wrong and made it by the skin of his teeth, making his sensei and his father proud, the first time the latter had ever said it to him.

Obito frowned slightly at the memory and brushed his spiky dark hair out of his remaining onyx eye. He had given the other to Kakashi as he lay dieing, a gift for a friend to replace his ruined one.

_I was the only one who didn't get you a present for making jounin; I want you to have my Sharingan._

He had worked so hard to obtain the Sharingan, his birth-right, it seemed so bitter to allow it to go to waste. But as he lay crushed under a bolder he admitted that the cold, stubborn boy was his best friend, and that maybe in some small way, through the giving of his eye, he could live on and see the future from his friends view, for he had no doubt that Kakashi would be okay. Which was why, as his sight was gone from his body and transplanted into its new vessel, as the darkness closed in and the demons raged, he extracted a promise from the boy, to take care of Rin, whom he loved more than anything. Because if Kakashi looked after her then everything would be ok, and it was only that thought that kept the demons from devouring him in the dark as he listened to the sounds of his best friend carrying out his promise and saving the girl he loved, before everything went still.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Obito leaned against the rough bark of a tree. Peering up through the foliage he tried to gage the time and if possible what direction he was walking in. He had had neither food nor water in a while now and his stomach was beginning to protest. He was also starting to feel slightly light-headed from thirst and quickly concluded that finding water was his top priority. To ease his parched throat and slightly enlarged tongue, he collected some saliva in his mouth and held it there. But this did more harm than good as it felt gummy and only increased his need for a drink.

Obito stumbled through the forest, legs feeling weak and trembly; he gritted his teeth and kept moving forwards. He was a ninja damn it, this should be easy. Yet he felt as though he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in years, which he mused, was probably true. It was strange though, he didn't recall being assaulted by this need while in the clearing, it was as though he was protected whilst in that circle of trees. Although, he grinned, this definitely meant he was alive; ghosts didn't need to eat or drink did they. He didn't recall hearing any spooky ghost stories in which the ghost stopped for a meal in between haunting, that would have been ridiculous.

Obito closed his eyes briefly, feeling vaguely like surrendering to his need for nourishment, but almost immediately tripped on a rock concealed by leaf litter and grassy patches and went sprawling to the ground. Landing heavily on his shoulder he let out a grunt of pain. Warmth trickling down the side of his face let him know that he had hit his head as well, and turning slightly, wincing at the pain in his shoulder, he saw another sharp rock with an edge smeared with red liquid. Obito clambered shakily to his feet and, keeping a grip on his throbbing shoulder with one hand, wiped a trickle of blood from the side of his face with the other. When no blood replaced that which he had removed he concluded it had been no more than a glancing blow and that the wound was shallow.

Straightening he lifted a foot to begin moving once more, but had barely brought it back down, when he convulsed and vomited bile onto the leaves at his feet. He groaned and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Noticing it was shaking slightly, Obito sat down on the leaf litter and leaned forwards breathing deeply.

Several precious minutes passed before Obito got his heart rate to slow down and his breath to stop coming in short painful bursts.

Grimacing, he shakily got to his feet and started walking once again, favouring his shoulder although the throbbing had died down. After proceeding for an extremely slow mile, Obito almost wept with relief when he caught the sound of water up ahead. He increased his pace, muscles in his legs screaming in protest, and hurried through the undergrowth. The sound increased in volume till he was almost sure that he could smell the water, if Kakashi had been there he could have, his uncanny ability to use his sense of smell had once prompted Obito to remark that the silver-haired genius had taken on some of the characteristics of his nin-dogs as his senses were so good. Kakashi had smirked, preening slightly; until Obito had gone on to ask if the boy shared their fleas as well. Their sensei had fallen over laughing while Kakashi had dealt Obito a punch that had sent the boy flying.

Obito came round the trunk of a huge tree and almost collapsed on the bank of a small, clear stream, carving its way through the forest. Most of the surrounding trees were situated further back from the water and the area was pleasantly dappled with sunlight. A faint gust of wind blew through the trees rustling the leaves, but Obito noticed none of this as he had plunged his head into the water and was greedily sucking it up. The cool liquid ran down his parched swollen throat easing the pain.

Finally sated, he withdrew his head and breathed in deeply; he opened his eyes and was immediately struck by his reflection staring p at him from the water. Before Obito had been a gawky boy of thirteen, short, but muscled from hard training, he had had large dark eyes, messy dark hair, and a cheeky grin which dimpled his cheeks making the slight layers of baby-fat which still graced them painfully obvious. Now Obito hardly recognised himself, he was tall and lean with hard muscles forming smooth planes under pale alabaster skin. His hair was dark and, although still messy and grown slightly, now framed a face out of which, an intense onyx eye stood prominent. A neat scar vertically dissected the empty socket of his left eye, while a strong chin and jaw-line was topped by a mouth that could easily curve into a warm, bright smile.

Obito stared at first unable to comprehend that this was him, he instinctively glanced over his shoulder to make sure no one had snuck up on him, but upon finding no one there he turned back to his new reflection. He was still dressed in dark ninja clothing with the red and white fan, the emblem of the Uchiha clan on the back, his shinobi footwear was still in place as were, he was pleased to see, his bright orange goggles, his kunai holster on his right thigh and his pouch clipped to his belt at the back.

His hand slipped silently to his holster now, extracting a kunai knife and holding it steady as a small flare of chakra triggered his senses around twenty metres behind him. Obito slowly turned his head slightly to either side trying to see who was behind him without looking like he had noticed anything. Upon seeing no one again, he relaxed slightly and loosened his grip on his kunai slightly. An animal perhaps.

A sudden whisper had his fingers tightening around the knife once more and swiftly rising to his feet, turning and coming into a defensive stance with his legs apart, hunched over and his kunai held in front of him in one fluid motion. The whisper sounded again somewhere overhead.

"Is that a Konoha forehead protector?" a feminine voice said quietly.

"I think so, but I've never seen him before." A male voice answered just as quietly.

Obito scanned the tree tops, his gaze coming to rest on three teenagers half hidden in the boughs of a tree.

Two were crouched together, clearly the ones who had spoken, one was a girl of maybe eighteen, with brown hair tied up in two buns atop her head, she carried two massive scrolls upon her back and was dressed in green and white. The boy crouched next to her of about the same age, was dressed in a green spandex suit, had the bushiest eyebrows that Obito could remember seeing in a long time and a shiny bowl cut. The third boy, was off to one side slightly, dressed in brown and white, his long dark hair tied loosely back. His eyes, however, were intently focused. He had his Byakugan activated, a Hyuuga. All three were holding kunai and had Konoha headbands identifying them as ninjas from the Village hidden in the Leaves.

As they all noticed this, they visibly relaxed although no knives disappeared. Obito straightened and stood very still watching the teens. The Hyuuga jumped noiselessly from his perch and landed gracefully at the foot of the tree. His team-mates followed suit.

"Identify yourself." The boy said flatly, pointing his kunai at Obito.

"I am a shinobi of Konoha," Obito replied raising his chin slightly, "My name is Obito Uchiha."

The girl gasped as the Hyuuga dropped into a fighting stance, "We know no one by that name," he replied coolly.

"I have been away for a long time, twenty years, I'm afraid I'm a little lost," Obito admitted sheepishly, raising a hand and scratching at the back of his head.

The Hyuuga's eyes narrowed, he was looking straight through Obito reading the truth in his words.

At last the boys eyes relaxed, "He's telling the truth," he said straightening from his stance, his team-mates came up to flank him, "Or least he believes he is," he added darkly.

"Well that's good enough for me," declared the girl, "Welcome home, Shinobi of Konoha, my name is Tenten."

"You shouldn't tell him that, he said he was an Uchiha," the long-haired boy muttered too low for Obito to hear him.

"Pleased to meet you Tenten," Obito replied bowing. The girl followed suit, ignoring her glaring team-mate.

The boy with the eyebrows stepped forwards, "And I am the handsome devil Rock Lee," Obito's eyebrow twitched, noticing his reaction Tenten grinned. "I also join the beautiful flower of our group Tenten," Tenten groaned, "in welcoming you back into the arms of our village." The boy bowed extravagantly, it was a few seconds before Obito recovered enough to bow back.

Tenten gestured to their other team-mate, "This is Neji Hyuuga," the boy glared.

"You say you're an Uchiha," he said, it was a statement not a question but Obito replied anyway.

"Yes I am."

"We'd know if there was an Uchiha called Obito."

"Neji," Tenten protested, "he said he'd been away, and you yourself said he wasn't lying. What are you going to make him do, prove it?"

"Yes," the boy said quietly, "activate your Sharingan, if you're really an Uchiha you should have their blood-line limit."

Obito scowled, but sensing the distrust coming from the group, he complied and activated his Sharingan. His eye turned red and three corneas spun in slow circles, immediately he saw the weakness in the group's formation and knew that if he had to he could take them down long enough to get away. However just as abruptly his body decided to remind his of its condition and he knew that he was in no shape for a fight. His Sharingan faded as he staggered slightly, looking concerned Tenten jumped forwards to catch him.

"Are you okay, wow, you really are an Uchiha."

Obito wanted to tell her, that as there were lots of them, his clan was a large one, and therefore it was nothing to "wow" about, but his mouth betrayed him and all that came out was pathetically, "Food?"

Tenten grinned and whipped some rations out of her Shinobi pouch, "Here," she said handing them to him.

Obito sat on the ground and quickly stuffed the dry, foodstuffs into his mouth. Chewing ecstatically he sighed in contentment, the rations were full of nutrients and no flavour, but they were the first thing he'd eaten since he "woke up" as he had decided to term it, and he thought they were the nicest thing he'd ever tasted.

Tenten laughed, "I haven't seen someone enjoy food that much since we had to feed Naruto."

Obito swallowed with some small amount of difficulty and asked, "Whose Naruto?"

"Oh a friend of ours, back at the village," she replied, "He sure eats a lot, Neji's bank balance is still recovering."

Neji scowled, "It wouldn't be if you hadn't all run off and left me with the bill," he snarled.

Tenten laughed easily, Obito smiled too at the thought.

"We should get back to Konoha," Lee interjected as he too furiously fought how to laugh.

"Can you travel?" Tenten looked down at him. Obito nodded and stood up, he stood a good six inches taller than the girl. Tenten blushed slightly as she looked p at him, Obito pretended not to notice.

"Yeah, I'm good to go," he said, the rations he had eaten had restored much of his energy.

Tenten nodded, "Well, err, we'd better get going then."

The three teens leaped into the trees and set a fast pace, jumping from branch to branch. Obito hastened to follow them and was amazed at how quickly he gat back into the swing of it, how much easier it was with longer legs.

Tenten glanced back at him and smiled encouragingly, he grinned in response and lengthened his jumps until he had caught up and was travelling alongside her, her team-mates were keeping pace with each other some small way ahead.

"Tenten," Obito said quietly. The girl looked at him. "That kid, Lee, is he in any way related to a man called Maito Gai?"

Tenten looked shocked, then laughed, "You know Gai-sensei huh?"

Obito blinked, "Sensei?"

"Yeah, he's our sensei, although I guess if you've been away for twenty years he would have been about ten when you last saw him," Tenten mused.

Obito could only nod stunned, I thought for sure that kid would never make Jounin, let alone become a sensei, he thought. Then he grinned, way to go Gai. Kakashi would hate that.

The remainder of the journey passed in silence. Obito was wrestling with his thoughts, he couldn't believe that everyone had grown up; of course he knew that they had, they must have done, he just hadn't considered what it meant. He wondered how many others had teams of their own. He thought of asking how his sensei, Rin and Kakashi were, but every time he opened his mouth to ask, fear made him clamp it shut again. Fear of the answer, what if they weren't okay? Twenty years is a long time, what if something had happened?

Tenten had kept shooting glances at him, knowing he wanted to ask something. But when no question was forthcoming, she didn't volunteer any information.

Obito had not yet had the courage to ask the girl what became of his team, before the walls of Konoha loomed up out of the trees, tall and imposing and so familiar that Obito's breath caught and his heart ached at the sight of them.

The teens dropped out of the trees and started up the road that lead to the gates of the village, as usual they were open and welcoming to strangers, although there were guards in position and one cry would have them surrounded by deadly Shinobi. Konoha looked after its own.

The teens passed easily through the gate, nodding to the Shinobi at the arrivals and departures desk. Obito stayed with them, not wanting to get separated, he picked at the jacket the trio had given him to cover the Uchiha insignia's on his clothes, "To avoid unpleasant situations," Tenten had said.

"You three made good time," one of the Shinobi grinned, he had spiky black hair and a bandage length wound around his face over his nose, he was dressed in the grey Chuunin wear. His companion, similarly garbed, wearing a bandana over his neck-length brown hair, noted their names in the arrivals book.

He looked up and smiled, "Who's your friend?" he asked.

Obito stepped forwards to where they could see him properly and bowed as their jaws dropped. "Izumo, Kotetsu, it's been a long time," he greeted two of his old friends.

Izumo rubbed one eye and adjusted his bandana slightly, "Obito?" he gasped.

Obito grinned nervously, Tenten laughed, "You did say you were gone for twenty years right Obito?"

"Yeah," Obito agreed quietly, he didn't look away from his old friends.

"You have no idea," Kotetsu whispered faintly in response to the girl.

Moving swiftly, the two Chuunin guards had left their desk and appeared in front of Obito scrutinising him. Obito flinched slightly as they peered cautiously at his face. "Maa…" he said nervously, lifting his hand to scratch at the back of his head. The Chuunin guards eyes widened.

"It is you," Izumo breathed, and only seconds later Obito was being crushed to death in a fierce hug. Unable to move his arms he simply grinned as his friends hugged him.

When they finally let him go, his eyes were wet but so were theirs. "How?" Kotetsu asked faintly.

"I don't know," Obito frowned.

"You should ask the Godaime," Izumo suggested.

Obito pulled back, "Godaime? But what happened to the Sandaime? I missed the Yondaime? What's going on?"

Izumo's eyes widened, "Oh you don't know."

Obito was beginning to feel distinctly panicky. "Know what?"

"You should go and see the Godaime Obito, she'll explain everything."

There was something distinctly off about the way Izumo said that. "Izumo where's my team?"

At his friends silence Obito's fears went into overdrive, he flung himself away and sprinted down the street, ignoring his friends cries to come back, he was barely aware that the three teens had sprinted after him.

Obito hurtled round corners, almost crashing into numerous civilians; many dropped purchases littered the streets behind him. The teens picked their way through the carnage murmuring apologies to the offended parties.

Obito's brain shut down, his feet taking him down well remembered pathways, automatically checking every place they could be; the ramen stand, the hospital, the memorial stone, the Uchiha compound, "What the f?"

He skidded to a stop outside the gates to his home, he could see through the unusually open gates to the cold, run-down, empty houses and streets. It was deserted.

Dimly he became aware the teens had stopped behind him, he turned to face them now confusion and fear in his gaze. Tenten felt her heart flip at the sight.

"Where… Where'd they go?" he asked distraughtly.

"Nine years ago an ANBU captain snapped and killed the entire clan," Tenten said quietly, as her team-mates glanced away, "he left only one member alive."

"The entire clan?" Obito whispered stunned.

Tenten nodded. Grief and anger shone brightly in Obito's eye as he clenched his fists. "Was he caught?"

"No. He escaped."

Blood welled up in Obito's palms as his nails bit into the flesh. Tenten automatically moved to comfort the man but he turned back to face the compound. Her arms dropped back to her sides and she avoided the gaze of her white-eyed team-mate.

Obito's shoulders were shaking and he clenched his eye shut as if he could hold in his grief. His entire clan, his entire family. His mother, father, sisters, cousins, they were all dead. What had he come back to? His eye snapped open as he realised. He started to walk away, "I have to find my team," he said determinedly and was relieved to note that his voice only shook a little.

"Okay," whispered the girl slightly stung that he was just leaving.

"Who?" Obito asked without turning round.

Tenten didn't have to ask what he meant. "Itachi, Itachi Uchiha."

Obito stiffened but he kept walking. Uchiha? An Uchiha killed his own clan? That just wasn't possible there must be some mistake. He mentally added it to his list of things to ask his team about when; he refused to even think _if,_ he found them.

He headed towards the training grounds that his team had frequented when he was a kid. He wandered through the streets comparing what he saw now to what existed in his memories. That house wasn't there before, and that shop is also new, it used to be a restaurant. He passed by Ichiraku's ramen stand and was swept away by memories of him and his team eating there after a mission or a training session. Sensei treating the three of them to a big bowl of ramen, how he would always eat two along with Obito, how Kakashi would just bitch about eating right but always inhale his own ramen _through_ his mask, how Rin would laugh and just enjoy spending time with her boys.

He stopped and stared at the small stand noting how nothing had changed about it, even down to the blonde-haired shinobi wolfing down ramen at the counter. _Blonde shinobi? _"Sensei," Obito yelled in delight and launched himself into the stand.

Upon hearing the yell the blonde turned curiously. Obito stopped, he was only a teenager. "Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else."

The blonde teenager shrugged, "No worries."

Obito stared at him and then down the street.

"Hey are you ok?" the teenager asked.

"Yeah," Obito shook his head, "I'm looking for my team."

"Oh okay, who are they?"

"We're team seven under Minato-sensei," Obito said but was disappointed to see the blonde's confusion.

"Team seven? I'm on team seven," the teenager said in surprise.

"Oh, well it has been a long time; they've probably moved on, my team-mates are probably jounins by now."

The blonde nodded, "I've never heard of anyone called Minato though." Seeing the mans eyes widen though he added, "Come on we'll go and see the old-lady, see if she can help."

Obito smiled gratefully as the teen stood up and tossed the correct money for his meal on the counter. "Come again soon Naruto," called the man behind the counter.

"You know it," the teen laughed, "I'll see you around dinner time." He set off down the street, weaving in and out of the civilians going about their business. Obito followed after a moment, lengthening his stride to catch up with the teen.

"So I'm Naruto," the blonde shinobi offered when Obito caught up.

"Obito," he said in reply responding to the lack of last name offered and also to his new knowledge of this time gained. The Uchiha name did not hold the sway it once did.

"So Obito we'll go see the old-lady and find your team for you, how long have you been away?"

"Twenty years," Obito said with a rueful grin.

Naruto whistled, "That's a while; bet everything's changed a bit huh?"

"Yeah you could say that," Obito agreed.

Naruto grinned, "So when you were last here the Sandaime was in power?"

"Yeah, although I hear it's the Godaime now."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah the old-lady."

"Old-lady?" Obito questioned.

"Tsunade, the Hokage."

"Tsunade? One of the Sannin?"

"Yep, her face was just carved on the cliff-face see?" Naruto pointed to the cliff that backed the village. There were five faces carved into the stone.

Three had been there for all of Obito's life, the faces of the Shodai, the Nidaime and of course the Sandaime, his eyes were drawn next to the face of the Godaime, the fifth Hokage, the carving did little to capture the woman's immense strength but still showed the steely determination that Obito had seen when he had met her with the Sannin Jiraiya, his sensei's teacher.

Obito slid his gaze back to the Sandaime and smiled up at the old mans face before he realised that he had missed out the face of the fourth Hokage. "What the f?"

Naruto looked over concerned, "Obito?"

Obito didn't answer; he was standing rigid staring up at the face of the Yondaime. "Sensei?" he whispered.

Naruto heard, "Huh? The Fourth was your sensei?"

Obito nodded not tearing his gaze away from the face of his sensei.

Naruto laughed, "Why didn't you say so?"

Obito looked round at the teenager, "What?"

"Let's go find sensei."

"Your sensei? Why?"

The blonde teen grinned, "You'll see," was all the reply Obito got before Naruto set a fast pace across town.

Obito frowned but followed the teenager as he wove through the streets. Some minutes later they skidded to a stop at the entrance to a training field which Obito knew very well. "This is where we train," Naruto said as they approached the trees lining the edge.

Obito could only nod as a figure jumped down from the nearest tree, an orange book in hand. He was tall and thin with a shock of silver hair and a navy blue mask covering his lower face while his hitai-ate covered his left eye. He wore the uniform of a Konoha jounin.

The man approached the duo, his visible eye curved upwards into a smile at the sight of the blonde teen in a manner so familiar to Obito that he almost wept.

"Morning Kakashi-sensei," Naruto chirped.

"Yo Naruto," Kakashi replied. His gaze then moved to Obito, his eye widened. He took a step forwards and reached out with his hands dropping the book. Obito remained still, smiling at his best friend.

"Hello Kakashi," he whispered.

"Obito?"

"Yeah I'm back," that was the last thing he managed to get out before he was hugging his best friend, his brother, who he hadn't seen in twenty years.

I'm home.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think?

Please review and let me know.

Also let me know if you want a sequel to this fic, I won't write it if you don't review and tell me.


End file.
